


Forget Me Not

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: The Lair (TV)
Genre: Center of view: Athan, Fluff, Idk this just kinda happened, M/M, Thoughts about the past and now, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting may been that of chance, but Athan finds himself happy it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Through the many years he has walked this earth he has learned that certain people stay with you, even after they leave the living behind. That some memories haunt you, terrorize your dreams. How some things or places remind you of parts of your past you rather not remember; things you can never look at the same again. He wonders if that's why at times he finds Tim acting a bit hypocritical after he told him he had gotten rid of all the plants and flowers belonging to his last roommate before the botanist's passing.

Times such as now, he notes. Athan watches from the pool, arms resting on it's edge, at the man digging into the ground. Despite throwing away all of the flowers owned by this 'Jake' he's heard a bit about, Tim still plants more. The supernatural creature eyes the human's build; his bare chest, it must have gotten too hot for him so he removed his shirt, his strong arms, his gentle fingers that held the plants' stems and petals without bringing the slightest harm to them. His eyes lock onto the man's tattoos, he thinks they are masterpieces on the man's skin. His clear midnight sky hair and eyes of the sweetest chocolate. However, his beauty is kalon; running much deeper than the mere surface. This man is strong and holds a few scares on his heart, but his soul is a kind one.

Athan's lips unknowingly twitch into a smile as he recalls all the times Tim had spoken to him; kind and polite, never pushed a conversation too far, but always took the time to listen. Had he always been like that or had his troubles with Jake taught him such manner? The times he'd offer to cook for them, despite telling him he wouldn't do it again after making him breakfast the first time. Had he gotten used to cooking for two or is it he wanted to cook for them? The times he asked about the gorgon's life and actually listened to the stories, not just heard the words like some often do. How his eyes shine warmly at him even if he didn't completely smile. A man could get lost in those pretty brown eyes. The same eyes that can hold so much warmth and glow can grow distant, a more dark and dull color giving off a faraway look. It tended to happen when he talked about Jake or other things that troubled his intelligent mind. Athan would always be a listening ear for his problems, but he doesn't like seeing such a sad look on the man who has been so kind to him's face.

He hopes maybe to a degree that he misread something somewhere. Maybe the reason he plants flowers around the yard isn't for such depressing reasons. Perhaps, it's out of respect. It had been the botanist's home originally after all. Maybe this is a sign of life and renewal, of acceptance, not of death and suffering. Perhaps, all it is, is a landscaper bringing work home.

He looks away from the person gardening to the flowers planted into the earth. There's a faint pain he feels in his heart as he thinks back to the time he told Tim he shares the pain and the grief of losing people. The flowers were beautiful blues and whites.

Forget-Me-Nots; how fitting.

Pushing himself forward he pulls himself out of the cool water, chlorine droplets dripping down his naked skin. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he slides his sunglasses on, shielding the world from his cursed eyes. He makes his way over to the man on the ground, giving the person a small smile that's returned. "Take a break and have lunch with me," he offers. If it will get the mortal out of the heat and both of them away from their thoughts, then letting him make them some food is fine.

Tim smiles, softly beaming, and brushes the dirt off his hands onto his jeans, raising to his feet. "Sure, what would you like?"

"Hmm." He hums, thinking over the possibilities as they start to walk in sync to the back door of the house they both live in. Athan's hand finds the fold of Tim's back to rest on and it's peaceful, tranquil, calming, everything he hasn't felt in so long. "Surprise me." He settles in saying, knowing whatever the other ends up fixing will be delicious.

Their meeting may been that of chance, but Athan finds himself happy it happened.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, obviously. The TV show made me laugh and these two are one of my favorite pairings in the series. This one shot takes place before they actually got together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
